superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Did You Nerd Gaming?
Episode The episode begins with Jirard and Alex singing the theme of the Casino, getting it stuck in their heads for listening to it for about 40 minutes last episode... However, shortly after, they get right to business and jump into a volcano. When fighting a Chained Kong, Alex thinks up of why there is a Kong in a volcano: In DKC2, there's a Volcano Level, and since their is no real reason as to why there is a Chained Kong in a volcano, it might be a reference to the second game. You heard it here first, Super Beard Brothers DELUXE! According to the bros, "Later Man" is the new catchphrase of the show. This is evident in the next episode, as the saying is said multiple times throughout the episode. Progress *Czar Dragon defeated *Zombone defeated *6th Star obtained *Axem Rangers defeated *6th Star re-obtained Trivia *In Japanese, Barrel Volcano is translated to Bāreru Kazan. *Chained Kong is clearly a reference to Donkey Kong. *In Japanese, Chained Kong is called Barrel Kong. *In Japanese, Vomer is called Dry Bones Zetto. *In Japanese, Pyrospheres are called Bobble. *Pyrosphere's name is a combination of the Greek words "Pyro" meaning Fire, and "Sphere" meaning Globe or Ball. Mind=Blown. *In Japanese, Magmus are called Meg Helmet. *In Japanese, the Stumpet is called Fungā. *There is an unused blue palette swap of Stumpet called Lumbler, which is a pun on Lumber. He also had a different moveset. *In Japanese, the Oerlikon is called Unihei, which means "sea urchin" hei, which means soldier, but is also the name for Shy Guys and Bob-ombs. *Hinopio's name is a portmanteau of "hi he" (the Japanese word for "fire", used in reference to Hinopio's flaming home) and "Kinopio", Toad's Japanese name. *On a shelf in the back of Hinopio's shop there are toy models of Captain Falcon's and Samurai Goroh's F-Zero racers, the "Blue Falcon" and the "Fire Stingray", in addition to an Arwing from the Star Fox ''series. *According to the Player's Guide to Super Mario RPG, Hinopio's the only toad to have a tattoo. *Czar Dragon comes from both ''Kaiser and Caesar, which both mean Emperor. *The Czar Dragon bears resemblance to and perhaps inspired the creation of, the Boss Hooktail from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and the red Dragon from Yoshi's Story. *The Czar Dragon also resembles the Blargg species from Super Mario World. *An unused enemy named "Magidragon" has an identical appearance to the Czar Dragon. *In Japanese,Zombone's name is simply Dragon Zombie. *Czar Dragon's death and rebirth as Zombone is similar to Bowser's death and return as Dry Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. *The Axem Rangers are a parody of the Super Sentai series in Japan, which is the basis for the Power Rangers series in the United States. *The Axem Ranger's name is a pun on "Axing Them," or asking. *In Japanese, the Axem Ranger's name is Kajiō Sentai Onorenjā, which means Smith King Squadron Axe Ranger. *In Super Sentai, all the rangers are male except for the Pink Ranger. This is also true for the fights. Promise During the Episode, Alex and Jirard talked about a special two-of-a-kind poster made for the bros by Satchel Drakes. They stated that if this "promise" was posted to the wiki they would show us the poster as part of the bonus episode.. Question of the Day What the Hell is a Meg Helmet? Immediately after, though, Alex asks what games are hard to get around because of how the game looks. Alex answers with Sonic 3D Blast, as the game's perspective is confusing. Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Promises